


waffles

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [16]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: M/M, ksfklshlka;dkdiweqyrf8aiwU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a little early morning fluff of cam and smit :]





	waffles

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr for my friend tyler

On most Saturdays, Cam would wake up with Smitty nestled in his arms, fast asleep, or awake on his phone.

Today was not one of those days.

Cam opened his eyes slowly, immediately closing them to block out the bright sunlight filtering through the open curtains. He stretched, arms coming up over his head before he let them fall, one landing on the cold space next to him.

The tall boy opened his eyes once more, sitting up and looking over at the empty spot next to him. His eyebrow raised in confusion, before a faint ‘thump’ followed by a muffled “fuck!” echoed from downstairs.

Cam rolled his eyes, a smile spreading across his face as he swung his legs over the bed. He stood up, stretching himself out once more with a yawn before exiting their room, walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

Smitty was sat on the counter, their waffle iron sitting on one side, a bowl of batter on his other. The appliance was steaming and hissing gently as the batter cooked inside of the iron, the smell of waffles filling the air.

“You okay babe?” Cam asked, coming to stand between Smitty’s legs, nose nuzzling gently into the smaller’s hair, hands finding their place on his boyfriend’s hips.

“I’m fine, just knocked over one of the cereal containers while climbing onto the counter and it fell on the ground and scared me.” Smitty smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “The waffle iron was on the top shelf of one of the cabinets and I couldn’t find our tall stool.”

Cam snorted into Smitty’s hair, making the Canadian slap his chest indignantly.

“It’s not funny! You always seem to put the stuff I want to use in places I can’t reach.” Smitty pouted, lifting his arms to rest them on Cam’s shoulders. “It’s annoying!”

“I’m sorry baby.” Cam cooed, leaning down a little more to touch their foreheads together. “Sometimes I forget how small you are.”

“I take offense to that.” Smitty mumbled, making Cam smile.

“How can I make it up to you?” he asked gently, closing his eyes and nuzzling their noses together softly. Smitty hummed, eyes closing as well.

“You could give me a kiss?” Smitty said nonchalantly, locking his ankles together around Cam’s hips and pulling him closer. Cam’s smile widened, and he opened his eyes.

“I can definitely do that.” Cam hummed, and pressed his lips to Smitty’s.

What a good way to start a Saturday.


End file.
